


A little bird told me

by LittleLinor



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yune's voice inside her head is like talking to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bird told me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intaglionyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/gifts).



> I'm sorry for how rambly this ended up being. It kind of got away from me.

Yune's voice inside her head is like talking to an old friend, like a memory from infancy coming back to life with the violence of sense remembrance.  
 _Do try not to chastise the boys too much? Please? They have fought hard and suffered to come this far._  
 _Even Ike? He's awfully rude, and you don't like him in the first place, do you?_  
 _I... don't dislike him. Resent him, maybe, a little. But I respect him, too. And his heart is in the right place._  
 _Hm. Well, if he starts adressing me more respectfully, I will consider it._  
She is both untouchable and amazingly human--there is a warmth to her that keeps Micaiah's heart safe, even amidst the cold desolation. Maybe it's just because she grew with her presence. But love, and feelings, and warmth... as much as violence and anger, they are chaos. Is it so surprising that Yune would remind her of the fire of life?  
 _You people have exceeded my own expectations, though._  
 _Were you listening?_  
 _Not quite. But I have heard you. And_ you _in particular are proof that chaos can be its own kind of creation._  
 _What do you mean?_  
 _I never planned for people like you to exist. But you do! And not only are you living proof that existance can reach beyond the rules, your line became the symbol of new rules. Ashera should see that, too._  
A sigh.  
 _We really have been apart for too long._  
And maybe she is right, if the descendants of herons, the apostles who hear Ashera's voice, are the ones who hold the song to release Yune from her own sleep. Two sides of a coin.  
She thinks of her own family, of the way she tried and failed to push them away, and understands, just a little.  
(And yet not, because they are goddesses, and she is only a person.)  
She looks at the city ahead, and the tower in the distance, and though all the world they have crossed has been nothing but death, she feels something burning in her, the same feeling that drove her, months and months ago, to bring together a handful of impoverished fighters to stand for an almost impossible freedom.  
In chaos there is life. In Chaos there is _hope_.  
"We can win," she tells Sothe, regaining control of her body long enough to give him a smile.  
"How do you know?"  
"A little bird told me."


End file.
